I Can't Believe It
by SierraMarie2411
Summary: I suck at these things called summaries, so please just read it, and then review. In addition to your review, please tell me if i should continue with the second chapter
1. Chapter 1 fights fights and more fights

Prologue

Me? With him? This was never expected. How the hell did this happen?

Chapter one- Fights, Fights, And More Fights

"Alexander, you gave her to me!! You can't decide all of a sudden that you are going to take her away from me!! That's just not right!" I declared to my boyfriend, Alexander Sterling. He was being weird, but this wasn't the first time. This time, because of a stupid argument that he had started about wether I should be changed or not, he was demanding that he take Nightmare back, or worse, kill her. I would do everything in my power to keep her. " I don't care, Raven. I gave her to you, so I am allowed to take her back! Now hand the pile of shit over here!!" He screamed. This was getting really harsh. He had never said anything like that before, and because he just said that about MY cat, I got pissed. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL NIGHTMARE A PIECE OF SHT EVER AGAIN, ALEXANDER STERLING!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He flinched, surprised by my reaction. I let out a huge sigh, and the swiftly took Nightmare from him and headed home. I was done with his crap. If he wanted to treat me lie this, then so be it.

I could hear him running up behind me, trying to catch up with me. I just started to walk faster. Unfortunately, him being a vampire and all made him faster then any human alive, so he had no problem catching up to me. "Alexander, go away!! I don't like you anymore!" I said, my tone deathly low, even for me. "Raven, I'm sorry. I know I should've controlled my anger, and you are right. Nightmare is your cat, and you have the say weather she stays and goes. Please forgive me." He pleaded. This wasn't new, either. The routine for the past month would be that we would get into a fight, and then I would start walking towards my house, he would catch up, apologize, and normally I would accept the apology. However, this was the 10th time this month we have been playing this game, and I was tired of it. I wanted it to be game over. I mean I did love him, and once, I did believe that he was my Goth Mate, but ever since he got back from Romania, he has been a complete retard.

So, instead of accepting his apology, I said in a rough voice, "No, Alexander. I do not forgive you, and I never will. Why don't you just move on with your life, and leave me alone? I am tired of you starting these little fights, and then you ask for me to forgive you, and then I become the nice girlfriend, and I do forgive you, and then you go ahead and do the whole thing over. So the answer is no, and go away. Now it is official, no one here likes you. Congratulations." And with that, I continued walking home, with Nightmare in my arms. I squeezed her tight, knowing that she was all I had left of Alexander. This break up was literally going to kill me, and I wasn't about to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2 death in the family

Chapter Two: A Death In The Family

I arrived home about ten minutes later. It had started to rain, and Nightmare was getting nervous."It's okay. It's just a storm. It will pass." I assure her.

I decided to go take a shower, and hopefully that would help me forget about Alexander. I doubted it, though. Just as I shut the door to the bathroom, the doorbell rang. I figured it was Becky, coming over to brag about how she had the best date with her boyfriend, Matt. They went out every night, and Matt always took her to a fancy restaurant. I mean it was nice and all, but he never let Becky pay for the food. I always wondered where he got all of the money that he had. Oh well. That wasn't my problem.

I headed back down the stairs reluctantly, and opened the door. I was completely surprised. Becky was not at the door, but it was Jameson, Alexander's butler at the Manson, that rarely went out of the Manson. " Uh- hi, Jameson. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Hello, Miss Raven. I was wondering if you knew where Alexander was. He was suppose to meet me at the Manson twenty minutes ago, but he has not shown. I was wondering if he was here." Said Jameson, looking over my shoulder into the house as if he would see Alexander walking down the stairs at any moment. "He is not here. We sort of get into a fight, so I wouldn't know where he would be. Do you happen to know why he has been acting weird ever since you guys got home from Romania?" I asked, thinking that he might know the reason behind Alexander's weirdness. "uh, yes actually I do. See when we went to Romania, he found out that his parents were killed. No one knows why or how. He and his parents were really close, if you remember when the visited Dullsville a few years ago. He didn't want to tell you right away, because it's still a sensitive subject. He doesn't mean to be mean. Honestly, I think these are the times when he needs you most." Jameson informed me. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe that Mr. And Mrs. Sterling were killed. It seemed impossible. "Well, I think I might know where he would be if he was sad. I think I should go alone though." I said. I had a slight feeling that I knew where he was. "Of course, Miss. Raven. Do you need a ride any where? I would be more then happy to drive you any where." he offered. "Sure. Could you drive to Dullsville's cemetery?" I suggested. Jameson nodded, and we got into the car.

After what seemed like hours, we arrived at the cemetery. "Thanks, Jameson." I said as I got out of the car. I watched as he slowly went out of sight. Once he was gone, I climbed the fence. Once on the other side of the gate, I ran to Alexander's grandmother's grave. Once the grave was visible to me, I could see Alexander hunched over the headstone. "Alexander? Can we talk?" I quietly asked. He looked up, and I saw the saddest thing I had ever seen. His face was soaked, and tears still came down his cheeks. He nodded and said, "Sure, I have nothing else in this world. You hate my ass, and my parents are gone. I guess I could use a lecture. I deserve it." I automatically felt really bad. I ran up to him, and put both of my hands on either side of his face. "Alexander, you listen to me, okay? I am not going to lecture you. I am here to apologize. I had no idea that your parents were killed. You were acting so weird, I thought that you didn't like me anymore." I said. I fell to the ground, finally feeling defeated. I glanced over at Alexander, and he was looking at me with a stern glare. "Raven. Don't ever think that! I love you more than anything. You are the most important thing to me now. No matter what mood I am in, whenever I look at you, I feel happy. I may not show it, but I am." He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me I leaned up against him, glad that I was in his arms again. "And I'm so sorry not telling you about the death. I was just so sad, I couldn't talk about it." Alexander said, looking into my eyes. I leaned closer to him, and kissed him. "It's okay. I understand that it was hard for you. It just worried me because I didn't have a clue what was going on. You were always so distant, it was like you were in a whole different world." I said, looking back at him. "You wanna get something to eat?" He asked me. "Sure. What do you ave in mind?" I questioned him, getting up off the ground, pulling him up with me. "Its a surprise." He said, with a smile across his face that I haven't seen in ages. I smiled as we walked hand in hand out of the cemetery. Today's bad day just turned into the best day ever.


	3. Chapter 3 Long Lost Friends

Chapter Three: Long Lost Friends

We walked out of the cemetery, and down the sidewalk. I had no idea where Alexander was taking me for dinner, but I really didn't care. As long as I was with Alexander, I was could eat ear wax and still be happy that we had dinner together. My mom was probably pissed that I didn't tell her that I was having dinner with Alexander, but hey. She was a teen once. She should understand once I tell her why I was late getting home. Anyway, she loved Alexander, so it wasn't like I was hanging with someone who she didn't like at all.

"Alexander, where are we going? My feet are getting sore. We have been walking for like a half hour!" I whined, probably being a little too dramatic. Alexander chuckled, and took my hand. "Don't worry, love. We are almost there. Can you walk for thirty more seconds?"He asked, amused. I sighed. "Oh, I guess I will have to manage." I said, laughing. I looked around, and noticed that there was only one restaurant in sight and that was Wendy's. "I hate Wendy's!!" I cried, surprise that he was taking me to a fast food joint. "Silly, silly girl. We are not going there. We are going to your favorite restaurant, Buca Di Beppo." He said. All I had to do was wait a few more seconds, and then I saw the neon sign of the best Italian restaurant in the world. "Oh my god! Alexander, this is awesome!! How did you know that this was my favorite restaurant?" I asked, totally jazzed now. "Well, I asked your mom where your favorite place to eat was, and she said you absolutely loved to eat here. And I talked to her a few days ago about this."He said, as if reading my mind.

We walked into the restaurant, ad I went to sit down by a couple waiting for a table. I was trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation, but it was hard to not listen. "Edward, but how are we going to tell Nessie that she has to go to Renee's house for a week while we figure out these vampire problems?" This shocked me. How did this lady know about vampires? "Don't worry, Bella. Carlisle has everything in order. Everything will turn out fine." Said the man. At that point, Alexander came to sit by me. "Alexander? Is it possible? Alexander Sterling has finally made it to the States?" Asked the man that was talking a moment ago. "Edward Cullen! Long time no see. How's Carlisle and Esme?" Alexander asked, shaking the man's hand. "Good, good. And Cassandra and Constantine?" "Um, yeah. They passed away." Alexander said, looking down at his feet. "Oh my god! Alexander I am so sorry!!" Said the lady sitting next to Edward. "Bella!! I didn't see you there! How have you and Nessie been?" he asked the lady called Bella. "Good. Who is this?" She now asked, obviously referring to me. "Oh. Edward, Bella, meet my soul mate and wonderful friend and neighbor, Raven Madison." Alexander said, wrapping his arm around my waist. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Raven. I am Edward Cullen, and this is my wife, Bella Cullen." Said Edward, shaking my hand. I couldn't help but notice that his hands were freezing. "Edward, are you cold? Your hands are like ice!" I remarked, surprised because it was 90 degrees outside. "Have you not told her what you are? Does she think you are exactly like her, and not a you-know-what?" Edward whispered to Alexander. Unfortunately for him, I had wonderful hearing, so I had no problem figuring out that he was wondering if I knew his secret. "Yes she knows." Alexander mumbled. "Then why did you not transform her into what we are?!?! You know it is illegal in the Underworld for a mortal to know that we exist You have to change her!" Edward yelled, while still whispering. This time, Bella stepped in on the conversation. "Edward Cullen! Do you not remember, it has only been a few months since you changed me, and we have been going out since we were freshmen in high school! Don't you dare underestimate Raven. I can see me, when I was younger. She is perfect for Alexander, and when he feels comfortable, he will change her. But not until then." Wow. I didn't even know Bella and she was sticking up for me and Alexander.

At that time, the man that was in the front seating people came over to Edward and Bella. "Mr. And Mrs. Cullen? Right this way." The man lead the two of them away from us and Alexander and I were once again, alone. "So what was that all about?" I asked him. "Nothing. I'll tell you what was going on once we are sitting in an actual table." He said, not even paying attention to me.


	4. Chapter 4 allergies

Chapter Four: Allergies

Once we were seated, I automatically took Alexander to his word. "So what was that whole conversation going on back there about? I know that I am involved so don't even think about lying." At this moment, I was kind of pissed. I hated not knowing anything. "Okay. Calm down and take a chill pill, Raven. Edward and I knew each other since like forever. All he was saying was that, well because you know our secret, he thinks you are the one who is dangerous because you could tell the mortals that there are vampires living on Benson Hill. He thinks that now that you know the secret, I need to change you into a monster, so that you won't tell the mortals about us." Alexander explained, holding both of my hands in his. "What did Bella say?" I asked, no longer pissed .If Edward wanted Alexander to change me, that was my dream, and I was so ready for it to happen. "Bella was once like you; a mortal. She meat Edward when they were freshmen in high school. They got married a few years ago, and then shortly after that, Bella became pregnant, and while she was carrying the baby around, the baby was literally killing her. So once the baby was delivered, Edward had no choice but to change her. But she knew about the whole vampire thing in their freshmen year." "Well why don't you just listen to Edward and change me ?You know that's my wish. Everything would be so much easier." I said, hoping that now that he was told by one of his buddies that he needed to change me, he would make my wish come true. "You know we have been through this before! I won't change you if I don't have to. It's not right, taking someones life from them, when they have a choice. I want you to have a good human life, and I want it to be long." Alexander said, looking straight into my eyes. I sighed, and took a sip of my soda. There was no point in arguing with Alexander. I didn't want to upset him.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

We were in Alexander's room, watching reruns of the Munsters. I had a itch on my neck, so I scratched it with all my might. I scratched so hard, that it started to get red. "God, why am I all itchy?" I asked myself. Alexander must have heard, because he turned to me and looked concern. "What are you allergic to? " He asked, gently grabbing my hand, to make me stop scratching. "Uh, green beans and onions." I said, curious at why he was asking me this. " There was onions in your dinner!" Alexander said, starting to freak. "Okay, well I didn't taste anything, and I didn't see anything so I should be good, right? This is probably just another mosquito bite. I get those a lot." I said, trying to lighten the tension in the room, all coming from Alexander. He just ignored me, and said, "Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital .I have no clue what to do." he lifted me up, and carried me towards Jameson's car. 'Great." I thought. 'Another trip to the E.R. And I don't even have a broken bone.'


	5. Chapter 5 A major surprise

Chapter 5

Alexander rushed me into the hospital shouting, "Quick! Someone! I need help! She's gonna die!" I sighed. 'Always taking things to extremes'. I thought to myself. The receptionist, a short, plump lady with the fragrance of lilies, looked up over the rims of her glasses.

"What's the emergency, dear?" She asked in a bored voice.

"Raven has been exposed to food that she's allergic to! She's gonna frickin die!"

"Uh huh. I see. Well, if you'll just have a seat over there, I'll have the doctor come in and look at her. Now please, calm your butt down, sir!"

"No, you don't understand!" Alexander erged. "If she's isn't seen RIGHT NOW, SHE"S GOING TO DIE!!!!!!! DON"T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!?!"

Now it was my turn to step in.

"Alexander, calm down! I'm not going to die! Just, chill!!! I'm perfectly-"

"What's going on out here?"

A tall, slender doctor came walking out of the office looking annoyed. It took a minute to tear my eyes away from his face. It was surprisingly gorgous.

"Ah. Mr. Sterling. What seems to be the problem here?"

"Carlisle! Raven has been infected by her dinner! She ate something that had onions in it and she she just started breaking out!!"

"Well, this is quite a problem! Please, come inside my office, Raven. Alexander you can wait out here."

The doctor, Carlisle, and I walked down a narrow hall, and into a room, deserted from the rest.

"Now, Raven. You know just as well as I do that this is an easy fix." said the doctor, shuffling around and pulling out a handful of papers.

"Um, then why exactly am I in here for, Doc?"

" Well, I have a feeling you know a secret that not everyone here should know about." I looked at him, alarmed. How did this man know that?

'I'm Edward's dad, for all intents and purposes.


End file.
